vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Angel Emfrbl/Angelstein's lab
Its up https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/CeVIO_Creative_Studio Hopefully wikipedia will not delete it... One-Winged Hawk (talk) 19:56, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :Most of what needed to be there involved copy and pasting info there we already have between the wikias. I haven't added Alys there. It will spin off on its own now its done as time goes by. I'll leave it for wikipedians to edit and add stuff. If they bother... ¬_¬ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 19:58, November 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Should I make a page for VOCALINA? I'll do it tomorrow if need be. ::While it doesn't take much to set up pages on wikipedia, its just frustrating because some random idiot can put a page up for deletion without warning causing panic. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 20:04, November 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Also should the page get any issues, it always flags the creator. This means pages I made back pre-2006 sometimes come up on my talk page even though I've long since moved on from them. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 20:06, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Still up Okay its still on wikipedia which means its lasted long enough not to be "speedy deleted". I can focus on making Vocalina or whatever its called now too. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 11:38, November 2, 2014 (UTC) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vocalina There is less to write about this one. I'm watching it for the next 24 hours, as well as the CeVIO one still. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 12:02, November 2, 2014 (UTC) NIAONiao also needs a wkipedia page, so this will be my next one up, when the "watch and wait" period is up (tomorrow morning) I'll add the page. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 13:10, November 2, 2014 (UTC) What project is this for? -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:08, November 3, 2014 (UTC) :None in particular, I'm just expanding wikipedia's pages. They already had cantor up because I added it, I'm just expanding what else they cover. Helps people understand there is more then just Vocaloid and UTAU around. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 08:20, November 3, 2014 (UTC) :I've said it before the trouble with wikipedia is you have to keep spoon feeding it to give it direction. Even if I set up a page, there is nothing to say anyone will work on it. Therefore, pages can sometimes sit there for years without ever being changed. And Vocaloid wikipedia page itself, I've been spoon feeding it info since mid 2010. Even with other editors working on it, still it need to be fed a direction? :Amazing that VO forumers criticize us but never have a dig at the much worst wikipedia system... Its information can sit there and be wrong and they won't lift a finger, but always rush to knock us down. I don't know what to say about it. I wish this wasn't the way with wikipedia, but its a scary place and the greater wikipedian community controls it. :Did you know they have listed the list of Vocaloid products wikipedia page for "delete" several times. This is how wikipedia works, if someone doesn't like a page they WILL put it up for delete. Sometimes until a page is deleted, because nobody can be on the ball to save a page every single time. Sooner or later, they win. This is why I get so afraid to add new pages, even if I'm just C+P the info from here. It is so easy to spend days working on something and to loose it because 1 person has an issue with it. :The annoying thing is, not always is a "delete" necessary, as there are other options, but sometimes you are not given the chance to save a page. This is the most notable issue I had with wikipedia back when I helped make the One Piece wikia. We had a dozen pages come up for delete, I didn't have time to source every one and I was unable to save half of them because of it. I did not know until 2 days were left they needed saving either. This gave me two days to do a lot of research, I couldn't do it. Wikipedia is run by politics first and facts second, I hate to say it. :As I said, people dig at us, but I know already its because we're more of an easy target. ITs more "personnel", whereas wikipedia is more "impersonal" and therefore poitnless. If given a chance a lot of people wouldn't want any wiki system at all. But... I was on the net in the old days prior to wikipedia, it was very hard to find information. Research took forever as there was no easy way to look things up. Wikipedia is only a start for further research - but imagine you haven't got that start to begin with? Last time I went to a library, there was nothing on speech synthesis, nor vocaloid, nor voiceroid, cantor, etc. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 09:11, November 3, 2014 (UTC) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NIAONiao_Virtual_Singer Page is up. This is the last one. Since its the one with the least amount of info on, I'm more worried about this one then the others. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 09:40, November 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh, Okay. ::You figured with the navigation template the page is less likely to be deleted because it is relevant. And besides the occasional IP editing the Vocaloid product list, it is ridiculous not to have; it is similar to anime character listings, and attempting to put them on one page (the main Vocaloid article) would result in too much space being taken up. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:08, November 4, 2014 (UTC) "Safe?" Okay the first hurdle is pasted for all pages, Next one is a week. So ext Tuesday I can finally relaxed. I checked out the UTAU vocal, that was a page like Vocaloid I once had to fix up. Umbreon has been working on it. This is good others work on the page, as I don't know enough to keep it up and can't feed the page info. Maybe others will do the same for these 3 pages I just set up...? :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 09:53, November 4, 2014 (UTC) New experiment I'm going to play with the voicebank templates. The pages are still up a few days later but this still doesn't make them "safe" until they are a week old. :-/ I want to try something out with the VB templates in the meantime to see if I can improve things... One-Winged Hawk (talk) 11:06, November 8, 2014 (UTC) :Been gathering up new ideas in the last hour. I'll edit this tomorrow and complete it, I'm looking at the options right now that are presented on how to deal with this... I've put up the two I know will not work so everyone can see that they can't be used and why. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 13:44, November 8, 2014 (UTC) ::More work to be done. ::I have a few more ideas sketched out and will be trying them out. I should be updating references but this takes priority right now. With Luka's new update coming up, this is a issue that REALLY needs to be sorted. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 11:22, November 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Also for the curious as to the fact I'm using Leon and the Kagamines info together. Don't forget this will be applied to both single and multiple vocal releases, I need to make sure it is suitable for both. At this point I am likely to retire the tabbing function and replace it due to its restrictions. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 11:23, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Okay I got the Voicebank libraries to work as I wanted to show them so everyone can see what I was aiming for. Its not QUITE what I had in mind, I wish to retire tabs, however, I'm not 100% sure which method to go ahead so tabs remain in use for the moment. I don't want to loose the template for each individual vocal s the onyl reason why its possible to play with layouts is because the vocals have their own templates. It means you can slot them in anywhere and not loose valuable data. I have things still left to sort with this. I will be applying this to the sandbox Luka page to make sure it all works in the new system when I'm finished, since her page is not "live" right now I can do this (this is one of the things I mentioned still needed to be "tweaked"). I will only be applying this to Luka Sandbox so everyone can have time to object to it should there be any issues and I can make further adjustments. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 11:47, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Keeping myself busy Okay I can't 100% figure out how to remove the issues I want to resolve so on either tonight or Thursday, I'm going back to making a few more pages on wikipedia. There is still a few more left to create, I have to resolve this issue before Luka's page goes live again so I have *some* time at least. Sinsy still needs a wikipedia page, for example. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 10:47, November 11, 2014 (UTC) :Okay this is going up today, I'm held up by a failed login attempt on my part... Forgot my password for wikipedia. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 11:37, November 12, 2014 (UTC) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sinsy done. Whats next? One-Winged Hawk (talk) 11:49, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Okay I need to add a screenshot to each page and also work out what needs a page next. Images are harder to add to wikipedia then pages themselves because wikipedia makes a really, really big deal out of copyright. Images will go up tomorrow, I'm taking this one step at a time to give wikipedia a chance to have any hissy fits and to let myself be able to DEAL with those hissy fits. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 16:17, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Wikipedias Vocaloid pages So my next problem to attempt (since I can't fix the current problem at all) is now there is a need to break up the wikipedia Vocaloid page. this is going to be the most nervous attempt at a wikipedia page because It means I'm basically removing large amounts of content from a page to begin with and I'm breaking everything up. Wikipedia doesn't like it when large amounts of data are removed from a page (famously wikipedia reverted my first original overhaul to the vocaloid page, which was annoying at the least). This is not a "Copy+ paste from here job" like Sinsy and all that I did, as I am just moving around what wikipedia basically already has to begin with. There is a need also to break up the list page wikipedia has because it got targeted for delete, I noticed this in the history section and noted it either on this talk page. I know wikipedia too well and this basically means "fix the problem or eventually the page will be gone". I'm always nervous about wikipedia... But the main vocaloid page there is starting to get a physical mess. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 20:07, December 3, 2014 (UTC) :The other pages have stayed and at this point this makes me happy! It means that there is grounds for arguing against a flat-out "delete" if anyone tries it. Esepcially for those pages that have interwikia links like Vocalina (there was a Korean page) and CeVIO. I think NiaoNaio was the only page with the poorest grounds. :Either way, this is great! :-D One-Winged Hawk (talk) 20:28, December 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Begining to write this up, please excuse the red links the sections are set up for wikipedia. I'll delete everything once I'm done. ::I have to make all pages before I can add them to wikipedia, there is no way around this. Wikipedia will not give time for seperate uploads over several days, you have to work fast to do this over the course of a few hours. Any time greater then this and bells start ringing. >_< One-Winged Hawk (talk) 10:23, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Adds https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vocaloid_(software) One done, move onto the next. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 12:01, December 4, 2014 (UTC) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vocaloid2 Got called away, trying to stuff V3 in before the night is done. V4 should be easy to fix up. I've then got to re-write some of the main Vocaloid page. Hopefully this new approach will be a good alternative to the "list" page. There is room for others to expand on Vocaloid sections, which is the aim of the process of updating these pages. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 17:25, December 4, 2014 (UTC) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vocaloid3 This one caused me to suffer headaches... It took me 2 hours to write almost everything from scratch. >_< This leaves Vocaloid4, Vocalwitter and iVocaloid. these I'll do tomorrow. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 19:35, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Vocalowitter and iVocaloid still need adding, will do this tomorrow. I had to add V4 suddenly when Judachi added a redlink for it. I had to go in "mad panic" mode and add it. I mentioned that in the "on your mind" forum topic here, I really wasn't expecting anyone to add it. Since V4 was only small in information, I considered it could wait to be added unlike the other 3. Having had bad experience with wikipedia, including the use of red links, I was too afraid to leave it alone once the link was there. I also updated the information there on all Vocaloids the best I could. there is no room for avatar stuff on wikipedia and its only going to be added if a main page is added like Miku has. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 14:04, December 7, 2014 (UTC) :I trying tow ork out the best way to do this. Part of me is regretting saying that "I'll do it tomorrw" as last night I had only 2 hours sleep. More or less... This evening when I planned to write these pages up, the lack of sleep is catching up. I'll do this tomorrow morning, hopefully I'll have a good nights sleep tonight. These pages are basically going to be short and sweet. >_< One-Winged Hawk (talk) 18:16, December 8, 2014 (UTC) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/IVocaloid https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/VocaloWitter Finished an hour ago. I'm worried about the iVocaloid page due to its one reference. Fingers crossed. I'm going to see if I can fix the one source on that page, but the pages are up... One-Winged Hawk (talk) 13:28, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Tweaking wikipedia. I'm finding I have to constant add little tweaks... Because nobody is doing what I hoped they would and use this chance to expand info on the vocaloids. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 21:33, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Updating Miku http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hatsune_Miku and now I get to the part where I have to update the wikipedia Miku page. Most of it is purely a copy and paste of the main wikipedia page, I'm going to make it more match our Miku page with "tweeks". One-Winged Hawk (talk) 09:58, December 31, 2014 (UTC)